death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
Was originally a Cemetery Queen Bee, that resided in the Dungeon, Borkus’s Sub-Dragon Savannah. She followed Vandalieu out of the dungeon, later building a nest in Talosheim, and later underwent pseudo-reincarnation to become Gehenna Queen Bee. Appearance There was what appeared from afar to be a woman wearing armor with bee motifs on it. Her overall body structure was similar to a human woman. But she had four arms, and although she had two legs, they were the legs of bees from the knees down. Her limbs were covered by an exoskeleton, with soft, cotton-candy-like fur covering the joints and had the hand shape of a human’s hand and it covered in an exoskeleton that made it look as if it were wearing a gauntlet, and there was soft-looking fur growing on the wrist. Three more such hands emerged, breaking the lid more and making the hole in it larger. Her head was similar to a person’s as well. She had hair, what seemed to be two eyes at a glance and her nose and mouth were shaped like those of a person’s. But there were two antennae growing from her forehead, and her eye sockets contained not eyeballs, but a countless number of compound eyes. Since they were all gathered together, she simply appeared to have large eyes, however. And her wet bee wings became straighter as they dried. Below those, where a human’s tailbone would be, there was a bee’s abdomen protruding like a tail. But unlike those parts, the front of her body was no different from that of a human woman. Even her face was like that of a woman in her mid-twenties, excluding her antennae and compound eyes. Quinn as the of queen Gehenna Bee, a new race of monster that was born from receiving Vandalieu’s guidance and undergoing a pseudo-reincarnation at his hands. Powers and Abilities Her Rank as an adult is 9, and she is instinctively able to cast beginner-level space-attribute magic. But as she is a queen bee, her body itself is not that strong. Her Vitality, Mana and Intelligence are appropriate for her Rank, but she has almost no combat capabilities. Her characteristic qualities are displayed in her ability to command her worker bees and other subordinates. With her Egg Spawn Skill, she is able to lay up to ten Gehenna Bee eggs in a single day, and she possesses the Bee Swarm Coordination and Bee Swarm Commanding Skills which have greater effects than the ordinary Coordination and Commanding Skills in exchange for only working on bees. Bee Swarm Coordination displays its effects when bees conduct their usual roles, so its effects are seen even if… or rather, only when, Quinn is doing nothing. In addition, with the Unique Skill called High-Speed Bee Swarm Development Skill, she is able to expend a large amount of Mana to make the eggs and larvae she lays develop into adults within seconds. But this Skill is to be used in emergency situations; she cannot make habitual, frequent use of it. She has received the divine protection of Zanalpadna, the evil god of carapaces and compound eyes, so she has the potential to grow even more. New (Chapter 177): * Name: Quinn * Rank: 12 * Race: Gehenna Absolute Queen Bee * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 4 ** High-speed Egg Spawn: Level 1 (Awakened from Egg Spawn!) ** Endless Sexual Stamina: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Deadly Poison Secretion: Stinger: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Physical Ability: Exoskeleton: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Under Servitude: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Allure: Level 3 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Mana Control: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Space-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Bee Swarm Coordination: level 10 ** Bee Swarm Commanding: Level 10 ** Limited Alchemy: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Sewing: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Construction: Level 5 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** High-speed Bee Swarm Development ** Zanalpadna’s Divine Protection ** ■■■■■―’s Divine Protection (NEW!) is the vowel-lengthening katakana, this is present at the end of Vandalieu’s name Old: * Name: Quinn * Rank: 9 * Race: Gehenna Queen Bee * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 1 ** Egg Spawn: Level 10 ** Endless Sexual Stamina: Level 3 ** Mana Enlargement: Level 5 ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 5 ** Deadly Poison Secretion: Stinger: Level 1 ** Enhanced Physical Ability: Exoskeleton: Level 1 ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Under Servitude: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Mana Control: Level 1 ** Space-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Bee Swarm Coordination: level 10 ** Bee Swarm Commanding: Level 10 * Unique skills: ** High-speed Bee Swarm Development ** Zanalpadna’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Trivia * She and Vandalieu can communicate through their antenna, whenever they silently stare at each other. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Harem Category:Monster Category:Advanced Monster Category:Monsters bees Category:Gehenna Bee Category:Gehenna Queen Bee Category:Reincarnated Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction